Loving theEnemy
by TheGabsmaister
Summary: The guys haven't had r or over 2 years andall seem fine, little do they kow what lies before them. A new organization lurks by, they have 5 amazing soldiers/spies. What lies ahead for our gundamboys? Find out! Gals/Guys^_^
1. Cat and Mouse

HI! ^_^V Well this is my first ficcie. kinda.um well this happens after endless waltz and theres no magic but the girls are here. Nina: Nah duh! They're the spies hint hint!  
  
Me: *stick tounge out * leave me alone  
  
Anyway I forgot Nina is my alter ego. (she's a punky vampire ^-^) Cool huh? It contains action(wee!) Romance(yay) humor(it'll get there) Well. the story is rated highly PG-13 (highly!) but I like stories like that you kno the highly kind. lol OK don't get me wrong Im not weird.or anything Nina: UM.. *ahem* on with it already OH! Hehehe enjoy and be nice... REVIEW!!!!! Bai! ^_~V  
  
Disclamer: ME NO OWN THEM!!! STOP WITH THE TORTURE!!! *sniffles*  
He sighed as yet another day made its end. He walked pass the old streetlight on his way to his apartment. He was glad that the guys had all decided to move out and get their own place. Finally he could get some peace and quiet, and yet he missed them. Yup, the endless arguments and Quatre's eatable cooking. Odd that he even thought about the idea. They seemed to have rubbed off on him somehow. 'Heero you're getting soft.'  
  
He climbed the seemly never-ending row of stairs to humble abound. Getting his keys out and unlocking the door, he paused for a moment. His gaze stiffened, he pulled out his trusty friend and entered with great precaution. Quickly turning on the light switch he aimed ready to shoot anything that moved.  
  
Nothing but emptiness was to be found. He looked around one more time and roughly decided he was in no immediate danger. Roughly. 'Heero.you're panicking over nothing.' He mentally scolded himself.  
  
He took his light leather black jacket off dropped it in the couch. The nack of always being cautious never left him. Even after the war he could never manage to completely let go. Sighing he sat down and managed to relax his tensed muscles. To his dismay, he failed to take notice of the figure behind him pointing a gun to his head.  
  
"Don't move. Put your hands up.slowly."  
  
He heard the apparently female voice and obeyed. "Good."  
  
He quickly scanned for his gun and found it on the floor beside him. He closed his eyes. It was tough but doable.  
  
"Now hold them still while I cuff you. I don't really want to spill blood. Comprehend?" She asked in a commanding yet tender tone.  
  
Heero let her slender hands take his and as she started to cuff his hands, he decided it was a good time as ever.  
  
"I will kill you." The captor was surprised by the remark and paused giving Heero his opening. He kicked his gun up to his hands, flicked the gun out of her grasp and stood at the other side of the couch pointing his gun at her. "Now who's the mouse."  
  
The woman took off her cap to reveal a pretty young blonde with gleaming cerulean eyes. "I see you're as smart as they say. It's a shame I let me guard down. Now I'm all-defenseless. Boo-hoo." She cooed with a grin.  
  
"Who sent you?" He asked narrowing his icy eyes.  
  
The girl's grin only grew wider and she took off her black jacket. "Now, now that's my business, isn't it Mr. Yuy?" She replied while stretching.  
  
Heero looked at her in disbelief here he could have easily killed her by now and she was stretching. "What do you want? Trust me I won't hesitate to shoot." He asked with a grim smile. He watched her stop.  
  
"Ok, if you want it rough, I'll give you rough." She said and with amazing speed did two front flips kicking the gun out of Heero's grasp. She aimed a kick towards Heero but missed as he dodged it and moved away.  
  
So she wanted to play did she? Well then, why delay the games. Heero quickly sent a punch/kick combination her way, which she dodged by doing a back flip. She quickly returned to mode by throwing a flurry of kicks his way, which he had a hard time avoiding. She managed to lay a punch on his temple but she also received a kick on her stomach sending her flying back towards the wall. She lifted herself up.  
  
"You really are the perfect soldier," she smiled. "But I'm not your average person." She launched forth and landed a kick on his stomach.  
  
So she was good, but not as good as he. No one was. He charged towards her and faked a strike, doing a front flip, he landed on back of her. He grabbed her arms and locked form escaping his strong hold. She flinched and struggled to brake free. Heero was having a hard time keeping her still. She was a strong one, oddly he found it quite amazing.  
  
"You're impressive Yuy, but a cat has many tricks up his sleeves." She said before kicking up and hitting Heero's jaw. While he grabbed his injured jaw, she quickly bent down and swung her leg causing him to fall over. Taking her chance, she cuffed his exposed hands.  
  
Heero tried to get up but something heavy kept him form doing so. He looked up and saw his attacker sitting on top of him delightfully. He stared at her eyes. They were so blue, like an endless sea of sorrow that hypnotized him. He was about to speak but was hushed by a slender finger over his lips. She moved closer to his face.  
  
"You almost had me." She gave him a playful smile and then her expression turned serious. She went closer to his ear and whispered, "So long my perfect soldier." Before covering his mouth with hers in a sweet, soft kiss. He lay there completely and utterly stunned.  
  
She got up and showed him her glowing round reward. Heero's eyes widened. Winking she disappeared into the darkness, leaving a confused, shocked and slightly angry Heero.  
  
'What the fuck.'He scolded and looked at his cuffed hands. He sighed, managed to get up and flopped down on his couch. He closed his eyes and lay his head back. What was he going to do about the disk, not to mention that girl. He stared at the ceiling and unconsciously reached to touch his lips. He licked them. He could still taste her sweetness.  
~OUTSIDE~  
  
She walked over to her silver Honda NightHawk and sat down. She touched her still tingling lips and felt herself smile. This Yuy character was something she'd never seen before. It will be hard not to think about him. She sighed and put her headphones on and then her pink helmet. She started the engine and pushed play. It was time for Ms. Usagi to report back. All this for a simple disk, who would have thought, though, it contained such value. Without further out due she hit the gas and rode into the night.  
YAY! IM done!!! Weee! ^-^ well ppl pweeeezzee, review! Mina and Duo are next! ^_~ Bai! Luv ya!!! 3 


	2. Dancing Temptress

HI! Im soo sorry for taking so long! But I had so much school work and I was quite busy. ya guys probably hate me now. *sniffles* Nina: Sucks to be you! Me: Heeeeeyy!! That was mean! *smacks her with a hammer* Nina: *rubs head* Owie! That hurt u idiot!! Me: *glare* Who ya calling an idiot? Nina: You. Me: *fumes* Nina: OK anyway, she'll fume for a while so I'll take over! ^_^ ok um yes she was busy.sorry about that but she promises that she'll update sooner from now on K!? OK. um here comes Mina and Duo!! OH and. THANK ALL OF YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! ^.^ You guys make us feel soo happy! ^_^ ok that's it, adios!  
  
Disclamer: ...... I'm not saying anything! :P  
The music blasted at it's beat and the crowd danced along. The club was full tonight. That meant extra tips for Duo Maxwell. He finished yet another margarita and handed it to his pretty customer. "Here ya go gorgeous." He winked and gave her a dashing smile.  
  
"Thanks handsome." She smiled in return.  
  
"Yo Maxwell, any lucky number today?" A cheery young man tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Naw, haven't found one yet, same old." He answered continuing with his concoction.  
  
"Well.I would say she's a flaming tamale and buddy, she's been digging you all night." Kyle suggested while taking a gulp of his beer. Duo looked over at whom Kyle had pointed at and found himself gawking. There she was a gorgeous blonde with heavenly eyes and a body, which she swung in a hypnotic way. Where had this blonde goddess come from?  
  
She swayed her hips seductively and once in a while glanced at him, making him produce great amounts of drool on the counter. Duo was in a trance. This temptress was something else. He had to know her name. "Yo Kyle, take over for me." He said as he jumped over the bar to the dance floor.  
  
"Dude don't trip!" Kyle teased as Duo walked towards the huge mass of people.  
  
He walked towards the goddess, making his way through the dancing bodies. As he got closer to her dancing form she seemed to have disappeared under a tall man that walked by and then she was gone. He stared confused, 'what the hell?'  
  
~Later on that night~  
  
"Alright see yah man!" He waved and soon found himself alone. He looked around at the once full nightclub. Now all that lay was complete emptiness and an eerie quietness which Duo did not find too appealing. He sighed and proceeded on putting the glasses away. He cleaned one last cup and put it with the others. It was ironic to believe no wars had broken out in two years. He was glad though maybe there was a chance for peace after all, but he miserably missed charging into battle. He had, had fun back then.  
  
He closed the cabinets and froze for a moment. He looked around and slowly reached for his jacket, taking out his gun. He searched steadily throughout the dance floor, looking for the source of his discomfort. He knew someone was there. "Buddy, I know you're here so come out already."  
  
He felt something stir behind him. He turned and found nothing but empty space. Out of nowhere he felt a kick on his side. He crouched in slight pain. Oh, Shiningami wasn't happy now. He stood and relaxed. He felt another kick heading his way and dodged it by grabbing the leg and turning it, making the attacker loose it's balance and fall.  
  
Duo looked down at the attacker and recognized the figure to be that of a woman's. He stared down, she seemed to be unconscious. He lowered down and took her cap off. As if on cue she opened her eyes and aimed a kick towards him but he luckily moved out of the way. She stood up and positioned to fight. Duo followed but also noticed she was the same goddess he saw earlier that night on the dance floor, funny how fate worked.  
  
"What do you want sweet thang?" He asked .  
  
She smiled. "Maxwell," she purred, "you know exactly what I want , so why not make it easier for me and hand it over." She walked over to him. He made no move to obey her. "Ah, come on Hun, don't make me sad." She further cooed.  
  
" Sorry babe, but you ain't getting no where near it." He smirked and pointed his gun at her.  
  
She smiled. "You have to make it hard don't you." She said charging towards him. She failed to aim a punch at him. Duo quickly jumped behind her and pinned her against the wall.  
  
Turning her around he whispered, " Maybe if you give me your name, I'll reconsider." She chuckled and managed to knee him on his stomach. He landed on a chair and rapidly she cuffed him to it. "You know that wasn't very fair." He said after recovering from the lack of air. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"Who said life was fair."  
  
Duo looked at her. By the gods she was perfect and those lips, so kissable. He couldn't help himself and launched forward. His lips met hers and a soft kiss was started. He was surprised when she didn't reject and kissed him back. If only he wasn't cuffed, if only. She broke it off and smiled. "Thanks for the disk, hun." She got up and then whispered in his ear, "By the way, it's Mina." After that Duo's world went blank.  
  
Mina dropped the broken bottle and reached into Duos pocket, grabbing the priceless disk. Mission accomplished. She looked at the knocked down Duo and smiled. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Bye, Shiningami." She whispered and left the empty club.  
Weee! I'm done! Again sorry for the tardyness and also Thank you very much for all the ones who reviewed! Ok next chapie. Rei and Wu-man! REVIEW PWEEZE! o^_^o V 


	3. HERe ya go 3 in 1

Hi! Yea.. I know.. I have taken forever to get this chapie out. sorry. my sincere apologies. I have been working on a lot of stuff. stories, skool, life.. A new speech my teacher said I could do. -_- Not to mention my house was getting redone..Okies, u get mega bonus for my absence! ^_^ aren't u guys happy?! You aren't? ;_; hehe ok enjoy! AND one more thing.. ~~~THANK YOU~~~~ THANK YOU~~~~~ SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!~~~~~ ^_^v  
  
Disclamer: me no own so don't sue. ;_;  
~Playing with Fire~  
A young man sighed as he stood up from his seated position. His onyx eyes searching for some unknown emotion he hadn't felt in years. He felt empty somehow, calm but empty. He hated to admit and every time he would scold himself for missing the bunch he had grown to appreciate and call friends. It was their idea to move out on their own. At first it had been great and pleasing but ironically it had grown to be rather lonesome. He hated to admit it but he missed them. Grunting he bent down to fold the yellow mat he had been sitting down on.  
  
It had been two years of tranquility since the wars. Peace was all well and good but he yearned to feel the adrenaline rush of battle again. Nataku was long destroyed, a shame for such a fine piece of work. He stood up and grabbed the folded mat. A disturbing chill came over his body. Something told him he was not alone.  
  
He scanned the small shrine. He couldn't find a trace of the presence he felt, but it was there. After hopeless and unsuccessful searching he gave up. 'Wufei. you're hallucinating again.' He grabbed his duffel bag to leave when quick-lighting kick threw him to he opposite wall.  
  
Wufei looked up to see his attacker. His eyes widened at the ironic site. A woman, out of all things a woman had caught him off guard. This was interesting.  
  
"Stop staring. It's not appreciated." She said as she swung her long black tresses behind her back. He could see her violet eyes silently challenging him.  
  
"I will not fight a woman." He stated.  
  
Fury showed in her eyes and without warning she charged towards Wufei punching him on his left cheek. He recovered quickly and smirked.  
  
"As I said I don't pick fights with weak women."  
  
The fiery sprite seemed to burn with fire. "Weak?" At that she charged at him again, this time aiming a kick to his right rib case. She missed, however, when Wufei moved quickly out of the way. "You say you will not fight me because I'm a woman. Well I think not." She aimed another punch while he dodged at a fast phase. She stood straight and fully charged at him. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a weak woman!"  
  
Wufei dodged most of her attempts except the last two which where by far, the strongest. He slammed straight to the wall. He got up with an annoyed look. This was no ordinary woman and she was really pissing him off. He watched as she smiled at him with an air of superiority. He had to hold her down somehow.  
  
"Mr. Chang if you are as smart as they say. I take it you already figured out what I'm here for." She sent him an all knowing smirk. His brain started working again and he realized why this WOMAN had attacked him. 'The disk. well if she wants to dance why not.'  
  
Standing in his fighting stance he urged the feisty beauty to go and charge at him. Her grin grew wider. "I see you've changed your mind. shall we?"  
  
A match of fire with fire started. The attacker taking the lead and then Wufei had the upper hand. Over and over, punch, kick, flips, and kicks. Wufei dodged carefully, looking for her to make a mistake and a last he found it. She stopped briefly to catch her breath, this was his chance. He advanced and crushed her against the hard wall. She seemed shocked and struggled to get free. Wufei held her firmly and made her look at him. "Who sent you?"  
  
She stared at him back, the stubbornness and determination glowing through her amethyst orbs. Wufei stared at her eyes struggling to overpower her gaze with his onyx one. 'Damn! What the heck is this woman?' He found himself being hypnotized by her bewitching eyes. so beautiful and mystical.  
  
"I take it you don't know something that can easily overpower a man." He snapped out of his trance a bit too late and found himself in the position he had previously put the attacker on. He glared at her smiling form. She inched closer to him and pressed all her anatomy to his. Wufei blinked a little confused at her sudden approach.  
  
" A woman." She whispered and smiled seductively before sending him into a trip to hell when she kneed him on his most prized possession. He grunted and curled in extreme pain.  
  
The femme fatale ran quickly to his abandoned duffel bag and took out the small round object. 'Red is back in buisnness.' She thought and grinned. She turned around to see Wufei glaring at her, she smiled innocently and ran out of the shrine.  
~Just a little chat~  
"Mr. Winner!" called on a frantic maid. She glanced at the young woman by the door and sent her a cheery smile. "He will join you in just a minute. Follow me if you please." She said as she walked ahead. The other woman smiled politely and followed her into a large and beautiful meeting office.  
  
"Wait here, he will join you shortly." The maid informed and left. The young woman sat down and observed her surroundings. She spotted a picture frame by the desk and held it to take a closer look. It was of a young man, whom she presumed to be Mr. Winner, and four others, whom she also presumed to be the rest of the gundam pilots. She put it back and revised the strict instructions assigned to her.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you haven't been here too long." A dazzling young man came in and took a seat right across from her. "I'm Mr. Winner, you are?"  
  
The woman smiled delicately. " I know who you are kind sir," she inquired. Quatre gave her a warm smile and she smiled back, her blue curls adorning her face just so. He was beginning to like this charming lady. "But I'm afraid my name shall remain a secret for it is dangerous buisnness were about to discuss." Her sweet smile faltered.  
  
Quatre looked at her in short confusion for a while. "What may these buisnness be?" he asked finally catching on to her rather suspicious words.  
  
The blue haired woman stood and reached into her purse. "I believe you will be reasonable and cooperate, Mr. Winner." She warned pointing a small gun towards him.  
  
Quatre knew why she was here and what she wanted. This was exactly what Dr. J had warned him about earlier on this morning. It was shame he didn't take precautions early enough. He glanced at this gentle beauty something seemed off. Her eyes weren't the eyes of a killer. Instead they held a sort of sadness and deep wisdom. She caught him staring and clicked the safety off.  
  
"Mr. Winner I do not want to shed any blood, so please give me the disk." She pleaded while her face lay stoic. Quatre thought for a moment. She would shoot if she had to.  
  
"Alright miss, just wait a moment." He said standing up and walking towards her direction. "It's just around there, by the computer system." He walked even closer.  
  
"Liar." She stated and put the gun to his head.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought as he quickly turned around and managed to brake her grip off of the gun. She swiped down and swept him of his feet. He reacted quickly though and brought her down with him. Switching position fast he was quickly on top of her.  
  
"Stop, I know you do not want to do this, please I do not wan to hurt you." He yelled as she struggled to get up. "Please! Tell me who sent you and I will let you go, but miss, you will have to tell me first." He pleaded while his grasp was getting weaker.  
  
Without warning her foot came up and she hit the side of his head making him loose grip. She quickly got up and took out a small container, dropping it on the floor a dangerous gas began to escaped from it. Quatre felt his body weaken and all of a sudden he was feeling more drowsy than ever. He grabbed to the edge of his desk and pulled himself up. "What is this?" He asked while coughing.  
  
The young woman covered her mouth and made her way to him. She reached into his pocket and grabbed the little disk. "It's just sleeping gas. Sorry Mr. Winner, but duty calls." She whispered sweetly and left. Quatre stared at the receding figure until he slumped to the floor, darkness overtaking him.  
~Two tigers~  
"Aren't you the cutest thing." A tall young woman chirped as she petted the overly hyperactive dog. "What's her name?" She asked her brown ponytail bouncing behind her. The older woman smiled and called the small dog over.  
  
"Her name is Miki. I take it you're quite fond of animals." She looked at the younger girl. The brunette looked up and grinned. "Well, yes, but my favorite are tigers. I haven't seen one up close in a while. I wish I could see one again." She said while tickling Miki's ear.  
  
"Hey, in that case I think my brother can help you out. To let you in on a little secret, ever since he joined this circus he's been obsessed with tigers." She laughed and stood up. "Trowa!" she called on, "Wait here I'll go and get him."  
  
The other girl watched as the woman walked off. So her assignment had a sister, not to mention he held a passion for tigers too. This would be quite interesting. She soon saw Catherine heading back with a rather handsome young man by her side. "Back! This here is the tiger freak Trowa." Catherine said and urged her brother to smile. He did, if you count a centimeter that is.  
  
"Hi, my name is Makoto." Makoto greeted him and sent him a sunny smile. 'Gee, this guy is a stiff'  
  
"So, Trowa why don't you show her the tigers. She's very fond of them" Catherine babbled on. Trowa studied this new girl. She seemed normal enough, a little too normal, or happily annoying for lack of a better word. "So Trowa go ahead, get going." Catherine pushed her brother and Makoto towards the area where the tigers where kept. "Bye now, have fun!"  
  
The spell of silence felt upon them as they walked. Makoto casually glanced at him and vise-versa. It was getting rather bothersome; he was a bit too silent.it wasn't good news. Luckily enough they had arrived at their destination. Trowa walked past her and motioned her to follow. She did and in the process taking out her small gun, hiding it behind her back.  
  
"What do you want?" Trowa asked his back turned to her.  
  
Makoto's eyes went wide in surprise and then smiled at her opponents' intelligence. "So you really are cunning. I like that in a man." She smiled and aimed for Trowa. "That's why I won't shoot, just as long as you help me out." Trowa turned around to face her. "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
Trowa just stared blankly at her. Makoto looked at him questionably. 'What is this guys deal?' Like a tiger grabbing his pray Trowa had managed to take Makoto on an arm lock from behind. She tried to get free but to no success. "Who are you working for and why do you want the disk?" He asked calmly, holding her trapped effortlessly.  
  
"You really are talented." She smiled. "But so am I!" With that she backflipped and got herself free from his grasp. She grinned and stood straight. Trowa stared at her and examined her athletic yet delicate built. She would be a challenge, but like any good fighter, who wouldn't want to take her own. He motioned for her to proceed and advance him, with a punch ready to go she did just that.  
  
The two tigers battled it on each blocking each other's attempts to hit. They matched each other in speed and agility. If she received a hit, he would see another heading his way. Makoto grew frustrated. There was just no way around this guy. It wasn't looking too bright for her.  
  
Trowa was impressed by this woman's speed no one was ever good enough to match his. Quite a soldier she was, but this was getting out of control. It was time for him to gain the upper hand. With all his strength he slammed into her and crushed her against a nearby fence. Makoto lay there trapped and immobile.  
  
Makoto looked up at his forest green eyes. They were so intense and beautiful. He didn't make a move to knock her out or ask any information, he just stared at her as if examining her whole persona. Makoto had to get out of this position he was getting too much visual information. 'Let's at least leave happy.' She thought before her lips connected with his catching him completely off guard.  
  
He stood there too shocked to function. His body urged him to kiss back and ravish her sweet lips but his mind went into a raging alarm as if to react. As soon as the touch of her lips came they left and instead he found himself suffocating by a rag containing some type of sleeping gas. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her before slumping in her arms.  
  
Makoto laid Trowa gently on the ground and quickly searched for the disk. She located it and put it on her own pocket for safekeeping. She took one last look at the silent man and bent down giving him a tender feathery kiss on his forehead before running off.  
HA! I'm finished!! It took me 3 days to finish this with all the interruptions and all. phew! Okies. review fast.. and in like 2 to 3 days I'll give you more chapies! ^_^ I'll be a good author from now on. k?! THANK YOU ALL! Adios! ~Thegabsmaister ^_~v 


End file.
